The present invention relates to data entering key pads and, more particularly, to a blind key pad allowing for data entry while not looking at the key pad.
Typical key pads are designed in a planar design. This can result in data entry errors or slower data entry as it can be difficult to determine whether one is actually depressing the proper keys or if their fingers are properly positioned on the key pad.
While some keyboards and numeric keypads have small finger locator bumps, such as those found on the “f” key, the “j” key or the number “5”, these locators are limited to requiring the user to feel, with one specific finger, whether their fingers are properly positioned for data entry. Feeling for these small protrusions can be time consuming.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved key pad that can assure proper finger placement while increasing data entry speed and accuracy.